


A Quick Call

by guardianofdragonlore



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Garak wants Odo to have a break, M/M, More Fluff, So this took a grand total of 40 minutes!, Thats all im writing write now, Yippee for progress, he needs a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianofdragonlore/pseuds/guardianofdragonlore
Summary: Odo's on vacation and Quark just got a call.





	A Quick Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible and I hope y'all like it.

"There is something different today," Quark told Morn. It wasn't obvious, but there was something. His lobes were screaming at him to look around the room.

The dabo wheel was full. True, the bar stools were mostly empty, but that wasn't so odd at this time. On the otherhand the holosuites were running full tilt in a good compensation. So why were his lobes so agitated? When they last acted up this bad, it was when Odo nearly managed to catch him in a smuggling deal. But Odo wasn't even on the station right now! He and Garak had taken a trip to....

"Risa!" Quark mumbled. Of all the places he'd thought those two would willingly go on vacation, that had not been the place. When he talked to Jadzia about it, she shrugged with genuine surprise.

"You should have seen the look on O'Brien's face when Odo said he was taking a month of leave!" Jadzia said, laughing at the memory. 

"With Garak nonetheless, " Quark drawled. 

Let it be known that even a Ferengi had not seen the possibility of those two getting together. So many betting pools went down the drain that day.

The bar's computer chirped. Excusing himself from Morn, Quark made his way to the screen. He wasn't expecting any calls today. Tomorrow though, that was a different story. Tapping a few buttons, Quark ran through the list of possibilities. Scavengers had been making good hauls lately... A dozen or so different names crossed his mind.

Garak was not one of them. 

The man smiled serenely through the screen, a flower crown perched carefully upon his head. In the background Quark could see a group of people dancing.

"Quark!" Garak chirped. That wasn't good. It wasn't bad either, but it did mean business.

"Garak. Enjoying Risa?"

If anything, Garak's smile grew. Quark's lobes began to itch something fierce. Something was about to happen.

"Yes actually! I didn't expect it to be quite so nice. But that's not why I called."

Did that smile ever stop growing? It was starting to annoy Quark. He wouldn't dare say anything, but nothing could stop his thoughts. Not even Garak.

"Then to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Here Garak paused. His hands, folded perfectly on the table in front of him, twisted into a complicated knot kg fingers. Quark didn't remember what that particular sign meant. But the pinkies were touching, and no matter the specifics of the sign, that always meant trouble.

"Risa has proved to exceed it's reputation for relaxation. I am quite refreshed! And you should see Odo..."

Quark knew he was being baited. He knew it. He shouldn't tempt fate and ask. Somehow it would bite him in the ears.

"Has Odo finally loosened up?"

Sometimes Quark wanted to smack himself.

To his surprise, Garak's smile turned from it's usual insincerity to an almost real one.

"You could say he's turned to a puddle of goo! Which is why I must ask you for something."

"Which is...." Quark asked. 

In a split second Garak's smile dropped. A chill ran through Quark's spine and he could almost see his life flash before his eyes. It wasn't as interesting as he thought it was. Good.

"After we return, for a month you will not engage in any activities that even toe the line of the law. You will not cause Odo any kind of grief. If he so much as breathes a single word about your file I will come to you and force you to stop. Understand?"

Quark's head bobbed against his will.

"Good!" Garak said, a smile crawling back across his face. "I'll see you again in two weeks!"

The screen went blank.

Quark staggered back. How could a man with a flower crown on be so terrifying?! It made no sense. Twisting around to face Morn, Quark pulled out a random bottle.

"Not one word."

Thankfully Morn listened.


End file.
